The Old Warehouse
The Old Warehouse is the final chapter in Heavy Rain. Here, up to three of the games main protagonists (Ethan Mars, Norman Jayden and Madison Paige) confront the Origami Killer (Scott Shelby) and also try to rescue Shaun Mars. There are 8 different ways this chapter can play out (including the scene where nobody comes to the warehouse). The reason there are eight different ways is because there are that many combinations of character's coming, all three of which have different requirements for making it. Character(s) Played As: Scott Shelby Madison Paige Norman Jayden Ethan Mars Requirements for a character making it *'Scott Shelby' - Being the Origami Killer, he will always appear. *'Madison Paige' - Survive the fight with The Doc, find Shaun Mars' correct location in Killer's Place and also survive in Killer's Place. *'Norman Jayden' - Survive the fight with Mad Jack, survive the fight with the Origami Killer in Fish Tank and solve the last puzzle without dying of Triptocaine or giving up the puzzle. *'Ethan Mars' - Evade arrest in On the Loose, and get to the correct location in The Rat. If Ethan completed 0-2 Trials, then he will automatically fail to find the correct location. If he picked 3-4, he must pick the correct location. He will automatically get the correct location if he completed all 5 trials. Possible endings The flow of this chapter depends on which of the three above characters make the requirements. Ethan, Madison and Norman If all 3 characters find Shaun's location, Ethan Mars arrives first and finds Shaun trapped in a well. Before he can save him, he is confronted by Scott Shelby and reveals that he has been looking a long time for a father capable of sacrificing himself to save his son. He then reveals that he was an eyewitness to Jason Mars' death. Scott then directs Ethan to the well behind him in which Shaun is trapped in; as Ethan tries to break free, Scott pulls out a pistol, aims it at Ethan and is prepared to execute him. Norman Jayden appears and pushes Scott over and begins to battle him, eventually fighting on a conveyor belt. Here, these two will fight physically then with objects. Here, either Norman or Scott will die. At one point in the fight, Scott will be over the cliff (if Norman survived long enough) and asks Norman to help him. If he doesn't help, Scott falls to his death. If he does, then the player will get the "Simple Mind" trophy as well as extend the fight (where which Norman may still die). If he wins the fight, Scott will fall into the waste crusher to his death. Before and during this fight, Ethan will try to revive Shaun Mars (it is impossible not to revive him). Ethan will notice that if he took the poison in The Rat, it doesn't kill him. (which means that it was more a test of will than anything) Then, Madison Paige appears and sees that the police force commanded by Carter Blake are outside of the warehouse, prepared to execute Ethan Mars -- who Carter falsely believes to be the killer -- as soon as he comes out. Madison must get inside of the warehouse to warn Ethan, if you fail to, then Madison will be locked in a cop car whilst Ethan will be shot to death as soon as he exits. If you get her in, Madison will be able to warn Ethan, save his life and they walk out with Shaun together and are not shot. Ethan and Madison Ethan arrives first and finds Shaun trapped in a well. After saving him and reviving him, the poison drank in The Rat will reveal itself a test of will (if drunk). Madison will then appear to check on Ethan. Scott also appears and divulge his experiences before revealing he must kill both Ethan and Madison because of how Madison discovered his secret. If Ethan fights back or not, he will be shot, and Scott will try to kill Madison, but she flees and is chased by Scott around the docks. A fight will divulge between Madison and Scott, where one of them will die and one will live. If Madison survives the fights, Scott will have her cornered and before he can kill her, a wounded Ethan appears and shoots Scott. If Madison is killed during the fight, Ethan walks out of the warehouse with Shaun safely. Ethan and Norman Ethan is the first to arrive. After finding Shaun trapped, he is confronted by Scott. He tells him that he is the first father to ever save any of the sons he kidnapped. As Ethan attempts to open the grate and Scott then takes out a gun and is about to execute him. Luckily, Norman appears and knocks Scott over before he can shoot Ethan. Norman chases Scott and a fight ensues. Ethan must revive Shaun. Whether or not Norman defeats Scott or he gets killed by Scott, Ethan is able to walk out of the warehouse with Shaun safely. This scenario is exactly the same as the one where all three characters arrive, except the fact that the police, Blake and Madison don't arrive. Madison and Norman Madison is the first to arrive. She finds Shaun trapped in the well and tries to get him out. Norman appears asking if she has managed to find him. Before they help Shaun, Scott appears straight after and knocks out Norman, and tries to kill Madison, but she flees and is chased by Scott around the docks. Meanwhile, Norman regains consciousness and must free Shaun from the well and revive him. Madison is then cornered by Scott, but before he can finish her off, Norman appears and shoots him. If Madison is killed during the fight, Norman walks out of the warehouse with Shaun safely. Alternatively, if Madison is killed before she gets to the docks, Norman will end up fighting Scott on the conveyor belt. However, if Norman is also killed during this fight, Shaun cannot be saved and he will die. Note that it is impossible to save Shaun as Madison, no matter what the players do, Norman will always be the one to save Shaun. Also Norman can only be killed if Madison is killed before getting to the docks, because if Madison fights Scott at the docks, Norman will always survive. Ethan goes alone Ethan arrives at the warehouse alone and finds Shaun trapped in the well. He frees him from the well. He attempts to revive him. Shaun does not respond, which convinces Ethan that it is too late. Ethan holds Shaun's hand and begins to cry, believing his son is dead. However, Shaun flickers back to life, coughing up the water, and Ethan hugs him. If Ethan drank the poison in The Rat, it will be revealed that the "poison" isn't really a poison -- and that it was purely a test of will. Suddenly, Scott appears behind Ethan. Scott tells Ethan that he has been looking for a very long time for a father capable of saving his son, but he could never find one until now. Ethan asks him "All those murders...just to find a father capable of saving his son?", which causes him to yell at Ethan, telling him that he has no idea what it is like to "know you've been a worthless nothing in your father's eyes" and that he himself has suffered as much as his victims. Ethan flies into a rage, and draws his gun at Scott prepared to kill him both in revenge (and how he is appalled by him). Scott, unlike all the other endings, will not even try to counterattack or even simply run for his life and will even allow Ethan to kill him. He will either unremorselessly kill him or spare him. He walks free after that. Either way, Ethan puts Shaun down as he reaches the entry of the warehouse (due to how he has to open the door). As soon as Ethan walks out, Carter Blake and the police force will appear having their guns trained on the completely helpless Ethan. Ethan will grab one of his ribs (mistaken by Blake for a gun) before Blake successfully orders all his men to open fire on Ethan, killing him. Shaun will walk to Ethan's body in shock over his father's death. It should be noted that is how Ethan put Shaun down to open the warehouse door, and how he "left him alone" that time that killed him. There are some rumors that Ethan will not always get shot going alone, but this is unconfirmed for now. Add to the trivia section and this section if you know how to avoid getting shot. Norman goes alone Norman arrives at the warehouse all alone. After shooting open the lock to Shaun's well and freeing him, Scott will appear and rant and rave over how only Shaun's father can save him, and during this rant, Norman must get up to counter attack. If he doesn't, he will get shot and die. If he does, Norman and Scott will get up on the conveyor belt and begin a fight. Norman can die by getting hit by large objects, falling into the waste crusher, being coked in the throat by a pole or by being bludgeoned with a headshot by a hammer. If he survives all of these, then Scott will dangle from the cliff and requests Norman's help. He can either end the fight and Scott's life by not helping him or helping him up. If helped up, the fight will continue (where which Norman will have another chance to die) and Scott will fall to his death. If Norman is killed during the fight, a disoriented Shaun will walk free. If he lived, Shaun and him will walk out of the warehouse. Madison goes alone Madison arrives at the warehouse alone. She finds Shaun trapped in the well and tries to get him out, but is confronted by Scott, who is angry that she is still alive and that she has appeared instead of Ethan. Madison attempts to reason with Scott, trying to show him the terrible consequences of what he has done. She cannot persuade Scott to leave, but if she does well, she gets close enough to a metal pole on the ground which she can use to knock him out. She must then save Shaun from the well and revive him. After doing so, Scott regains consciousness and chases Madison around the dock. Scott then has Madison cornered, but Madison knocks him and he nearly falls. Begging Madison to save him, She has the option to help him or leave him. If Madison decides not to help him, he will fall into the water and die, but if she helps him, Scott thanks her, but attacks her again. The fight will continue where Madison can have another chance to die. If she survives. Scott will be stabbed in the back by a pole and falls into the water. Depending on how well the QTEs are performed, Madison can either die or defeat Scott. If Madison is killed, a disoriented Shaun can be seen wondering around the docks. Alternativly, If Madison is killed before saving Shaun, he cannot be saved and he will die. Note that this is the only time that Madison can save Shaun as most of the other parts, Ethan or Norman saves Shaun. Nobody arrives at the warehouse The camera pans over the roof of the warehouse and through the large hole where the rain is pouring into. The well where Shaun is being held is shown, although it does not show the inside. Endings Affected/Caused If a character makes it: Scott: *Killed: Origami's Grave *Survives: A Mother's Revenge or Unpunished Madison: *Killed by Scott: Dead Heroine *Survives and Ethan is shot or rejected: Heroine *Survives and Ethan is alive and forgiven: A New Life Norman: *Killed by Scott: Uploaded *Survives: Case Closed Ethan: *Shot by police: Ethan's Grave *Survives: A New Start or A New Life Trivia *This chapter has a unique loading screen - instead of featuring Ethan, Norman or Madison, it features Shaun. However he seems to differ in appearance compared to his in-game model. *This is the only chapter of this game to have all four characters in it. *This is the only chapter where Ethan and Scott can die. *This is also the last chapter where Norman and Madison can die at. (Apart from Norman's Epilogue - Smoking Mirror where he overdoses triptocane) *There are 2 variables in the warehouse that are ambiguous in a wrong fashion: **Firstly, the police only arrive if Ethan goes alone or with both of the other two characters. Why don't they appear if Ethan goes with just one of the other two? Also they don't arrive if Madison and Norman appear. **Scott Shelby doesn't fight or run away when Ethan holds him at gunpoint whilst he goes alone but try to kill Ethan if he goes with one or both of the other characters. *There are rumors and reportings that you can apparently have Ethan go to the warehouse all alone and not have him shot. This is most likely done by NOT doing The Bear trial at all. This will prevent Ethan from getting his ribs broken, thus he will not feel any pain in them, and moving his hands towards the jacket. *Police can still not arrive if Jayden makes it to The Warehouse, disproving the theory that Carter will follow Jayden to the address, (See Ethan and Jayden make it) *Scott is the only main character to not be playable in this chapter. (since he's the Origami Killer) *Ethan is the only main character to never fight the Origami Killer. (although he has the option to kill him) *Unless the rumour that Ethan Mars can go to the warehouse alone and not get shot to death by Carter Blake and the police force is true, at least one of the four main characters will always die in this chapter (excluding the ending where no characters arrive). *Madison is the only main character to not bring a gun to the warehouse. *The four characters appear in order the way they were introduced, first Ethan, second Scott, then Norman and finally Madison. *Is strongly suggested as Ethan always carried his handgun since "The Motel" and never felt apart or left in someplace in the rest of the game. (Even after finish "The Shark" trial). But he will throw it away after killing/sparing Scott Shelby if he goes alone. *Even though whether this point is trivia or not is arguable, Carter Blake had no probable cause or reasoning to order his men to shoot Ethan (if he went alone); this is because Ethan was never seen carrying a gun or having any ability to evade arrest. Trophies *"Simple Mind" - Save the Origami Killer before he falls with either Norman or Madison. *"So Close" - Reach the warehouse with all characters, Scott kills Norman, Madison is arrested, and Ethan saves Shaun, but is shot by the police. As stated in the trophy guide section, with all the characters reaching the warehouse, Norman does not need to die to obtained this trophy; but the other 2 conditions listed must occur *"Four Heroes" - Reach the warehouse with all characters, Norman kills Scott, Ethan saves Shaun, and Madison warns Ethan. *"Saved The Kid" - Save Shaun as any character. *Preserving "Perfect Crime" Trophy if you let Jayden die during the fight with the Origami Killer. Old Warehouse, The